Applications running on computing devices may enable users to browse websites, download files, send and receive electronic messages, play online games, and/or access additional services, media, and content. Unfortunately, some applications may enable users to access malicious, inappropriate, or otherwise harmful content. As an example, an electronic messaging service may allow a user to download a malicious file distributed via an email. In another example, an application distribution platform may enable a young child to download an age-inappropriate video or game.
Traditional methods for preventing users from accessing harmful content on their computing devices may involve identifying and evaluating content before a user accesses (e.g., views or downloads) the content. However, some conventional methods for evaluating content may be unable to accurately and/or efficiently identify all content that a user is attempting to access. As an example, a web-monitoring technology may identify websites that a user is visiting on a mobile device by analyzing the browsing history maintained by a web browser application on the device. However, some browsers (e.g., FIREFOX for ANDROID devices, DOLPHIN, OPERA, etc.) may not publish browsing histories. As a result, the web-monitoring technology may be unable to identify websites that a user is viewing, potentially allowing the user to visit harmful sites.
Some technologies for monitoring additional sources of content (e.g., application distribution platforms and messaging applications) may be similarly unable to identify harmful content that a user is attempting to access via applications on their computing devices. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for evaluating content provided to users via user interfaces.